Remind me why this happened again?
by Zeypher Vaduva
Summary: A strange turn of events send a young demon into a totaly diffrent world. Strange events unfold and more than a few Disney songs are sang around a fire. Chapter Six up.
1. Chapter 1

Ichiro: Awwwww... Why'd you have to write my life story...?

... Cause I felt Like it...

Ichiro: But... Why me Aya...

...Cause I felt Like it...

Ichiro:... I hate you...

... I love you too... Anyways... Chapter 1... Hope this don't suck ass...

Ichiro: It' s awsome.. Don't worry

Yeah.. whatever you say... let the readers Decide...

---------------------------------

Chapter 1

Soft fluffy flakes fluttered down from a dark December sky. The soft, pale, dilluted glow from a full moon weakly illuminated the blood-stained snow that had setteled well before the dawn before last, the cold flakes slowly covering up the bloody imprints that littered the quiet landscape. Here and there,a stray Katana or the odd kunai could be seen stuck in the frozen ground, blood frozen uopn it's blade.

Only a short time ago, the thousands of human corpses scattered across the battlefield once had life, they now lay cold and pale, thier eyes clouded and misty from deaths' cold embrace.

Amongst the masses of dead and decaying bodied sat one loner person, her back agenst a tree, a bloodstained katana clutched in her clawed, bloody hands, the falling snow colecting between two drooping wolf ears. Shining dark brown hair was stained red with human blood, a torn and bloody black kimono flapping in the breeze that carried the sent of death through a nearby forrest.

A howl, a wolfs' howl broke the creepy silence momentarily, It had obviously smelled fresh meat nearby.

Another sound echoed in the silence, footsteps upon the crimson snow. The shillouette of a male demon, his black hair tied up elegantly, swaying in the slight wind. A black kimono that matched his partners' hung on his lightly mucled frame, a katana at his side.

The males dark, steely eyes setteled on the figure of the female that rested agenst the large tree trunk, pitty and loathing etched across his smooth, unlined features. His black tail twithed in suprise at the female stood up, wincing from the effort it took to stand, blood driping from a stomach wound, sheathing her katana after carefully wiping off the excess blood from the blade, her own hands covered in crimson.

The male reached out a hand, his right index finger draging across her cheek, his claws as sharp as any weapon. The fresh gush of blood made the girl shiver, the sent reaching her nose.

" You've done well...," The males deep, cool voice sent another chill down the others spine for a second time"... Shirosenshi... Ichiro.."

Ichiro gave a small bow as he spoke, crimson eyes transfixed on his boots. A small " Thank you.. Shiromirion-sama" came from her lips as he turned on his heel, tail swishing as he spun around and began walking off into the distance, not bothering to look back to his vassel.

Silently, Ichiro stood up, clasping a hand to her stomach in an effort to cease the blood flow coming from her now frail body.

Stray demons began emerging from thier nests, picking through the corpes of the dead humans, occasionally hacking off a limb, sending blood gushing from the severed arm or leg. Several bloody trails lead into the forrest, spreading the after effects of the battle, the stench of death doubling in volume as she continoued to walk, stomach churning.

Another howl rang out into the night. More demons has long sunce joined the brawl over the corpes, Some wanting them for food, others just to show them off.

Her body shook violenty as she sank to her knees,a clawed hand clasped to her mouth as she coughed, more blood pouring from her stomach. Ichiro brough her hand away from her lips and smiled sadly as she saw that it was coated in a layer of blood.

" Wonderful...," She muttered thickly as the word started going black " Gods.. is this the en-" Ichiro fell forward, her face landing upon the snow, her body surounded by a pool of her own blood, another figure standing above her body,his hand in the air.

" Mission complete..." He hissed, eyes gleaming as he stared at her linp body "Lets get this one back to the Master."

-----------------------------------

Ichiro: awww that hurt...

I guessed...

Shiromirion: -sighed- Youre such an Idiot, Ichiro..

Ichiro:.. Shut up, Master!

Shiromirion: ... I order you to sh-

Alright! add and Comment please


	2. Chapter 2

Alright! I've finally finished Chapter two! gawd this one was a bitch to write.. Sorry that I dun update often.. I write all these by hand in class when I'm supost to be working nad them type them up.. ;

Ichiro: Youre an Idiot, Ayame..

Shiromirion: Ichi-chan.. shut up..

Ichiro: Dun call me that..

Yukimura: Ichiro-chaaaaaaan

Ichiro: oh gawd! get him away!!!

Anyways.. enjoy chapter two.. I dun own SDK or anathing..

-----------------------------------

chapter two: Interogation

"Well what do you mean "I just found her." Kyo?" A faint female voice echoed dully through Ichiro'd pounding head.

" I mean what I say, Dog-face" Came another voice, Like a blast of Icy air on a freezing January night. It sent chills down Ichiro's spine. Who ever this man was.. He was deadly.

_Where..am I...? what the fuck happened to me.. _the thought burned in her mind for a second before being extinguished, her senses clouding over, like dust on old furniture.

"If the two of you don't shut the fuck up...," A third person sighed, this voice sounded male, like a small child "You'll wake her up... And lord knows what this thing'll do.."

" Now Now, Sasuke...," Another male, this one sounded very drunk, he stank of Sake, It made her gag." Leave them Be... I want this beautiful woman to wake up..!" he hiccuped,the sound of him talking a long drink filled her sensitive ears.

Ichiro slowly opened her crimson eyes,wincing at the light that awaited her return to the world of reality. She was in a forest, trees in bloom surounded the small clearing in which she lay, the four people she had heard talking ast around a small fire, four fish leaning agenst the flickering flames,cooking slowly. Her body had been placed on a soft makeshift bed of new grass and leaves, her kimono top thrown over her as a makeshift blanket.

"Nice going.. Kyo-san..," the high make voice echoed through her mind, " You woke her up..." Ichiro's gaze setteled on the figure that had spoken. Shining short silver hair gleamed in the sunset as the small male turned to face her, his yellow eyes catching the light as he gave her a steely glare. He wore a White kimono with a teal under layer, a blade belted to his back.

Her gaze next setteled on the only female in the group. She had long golden hair, tied back into a ponytail, her Pink kimono opening a little at the chest, a green sash holding her outfit togther. Forrest green eyes started at the male beside her, a gun laying to the females left side.

"What're you lookin' at..." The icy voice hit her again, sending another wave of chills down her spine. The voice belonged to a very tall male. His red eyes were transfixed on the golden brown fish in front of him. His short reddish-brown hair blew in the small breeze that swept across the landscape, ruffleing his black kimono slightly. A long sheathed katana was clutched in his hand.

Only one other person was left. This one too was male. Long black hair sat just under broad shoulders, flipping at the ends. His bright purply eyes started at Ichiro, un-focoused, a bottle of sake in his hand. A white Tunic was covered by a yellow coat, the collar flipped up at the neck, a red trim running around the edges of the coat. His cheeks were rosy from all the Sake he had ingested.

the female smiled at ichiro as she quickly pulled what was left of her kimono on. " H-Hello...," her voice shook slightly " I-I'm Yuya.." she pointed to the silver haired child " Thats Sasuke.." The drunk " Yukimura.." and finaly the person that had an air of comand around him " And Kyo.."

" Oh darling!" yukimura had flung his bottle, tackeling Ichiro to the ground, a wild smile upon his face, " The pleasure is all mine!' His lips met hers as She was kissed deeply. She blushed, attempting to push the male off her, failing. Ichiro's cromson eyes radiated confusion as Yukimura pulled back, his face redder than before.

"Yukimura...," Sasuke whacked him across tre back of the head, pulling him from Ichiros trembeling form " Leave the wench alone... And I'm taking the Sake.." At this, Sasuke began to gather up all Yukimuras sake bottles, full and empty, ignoring the cried of the hystarical and very drunk Yukimura.

" B-B-But.. Sasuke-kun! NOOOOO!!!" The sound of the bottles being smashed on trees and rocks echoed through the lanscape as Yukimuras beloved sake was destroyed.

"Thats enough!" Roared Kyo, his dangerous eyes flashing murderously at Sasuke and his companion, sending them both into a wave of shivers. His eyes quickly went to Ichiro. " You!" he barked at the girl, making her jump.

Her reply was cool, but her voice shook slightly, " Yes.. Kyo..?"

Yuya cut in, "I've got a few Questions for you.. if it's alright.."

Ichiro nodded, her crimson eyes sparkeling, " Of course!"

" Oh Darling!" Yukimura had once again jumped on her, Kissing her small lips again " I've one to ask you myself!" He took her hands " Will you marry me?!"

Ichiro ignored Yukimuras question and focoused her attention back on Yuya, "Now... what were you going to ask me?"

----------------------------------------------

Oh my fucking god.. it took me sooo long to type this...

Ichiro: Go away go away go away!

Yukimura: But.. Ichi-chan..

Kyo: -smacked Yukimura- Shaddup alredy!

Yuya: Kyo! be ni-

Kyo: Shaddup, Dog-face

Sasuke.. oh god... anyways.. read this.. fave it.. and review...


	3. Chapter 3

Aya: Alright! second chapter today! guh... This killed.. 

Ichiro: and that burn isn't helping is it..?

Aya:Not really...

Shiromirion: Finally... I'm actually in this chapter..

Ichiro: Psha! I'm way more Important that you!

Shiromirion: Like hell you are!

Aya: Anywyas... Enjoy chapter three... and be happy.. my main typing hand hurts like a bitch right now..

Ichiro: and whos fault is it for not using oven mitts?

Aya:Shaddup... it's not my fault I couldn't find the fucking mitts...

Shiromirion: even though they were right in front of y- -Gets cut off as Aya slapped a hand over his mouth-

Aya: Shut up... Chapter three...

Yukimura: -Poped in- Aya-chan dosn't own SDK or anything!

---------------------------------------

Chapter 3

"My lord!" Shiromirion pushed open the great red doors that lead into the Lord's chamber, two men clad in tattered kimonos at his heels. Worry and dread shone in his eyes as he collapsed before his master, a steady stream of blood coming from a gash in his left side.

The man who sat before Shiromiron wore a delicately made Blue Kimono, a delicate pattern of sakura blossoms woven into the soft fabric. His long blonde hair tumbled down his straight back, coming to a stop just above the elegant katana that hung at his waist. The Lords' sky blue eyes were fixed upon a scroll that was open on the wooden desk where he sat, a quill resting beside it, ink splattered upon his clawed left hand.

"You may leave.." the Lords flowing voice dismissed the two servants that had lead Shiromirion in. His gaze settled upon his vassal, Annoyance clear on his slightly angled face.

" Haruko-sama..." Shiromirion looked up at his master, a tattered and burnt ribbon in his right hand. A small pool of blood had appeared on the floor.

Haruko started at him; again, the annoyed made its way onto his features. " What now...?" Quickly, his eyes fell upon the ribbon in his hand, a look of fear replacing his annoyance. "What's happened...?" Haruko's voice dropped to a barely audible whisper "What have you done... WHAT HAS HAPPENED!?" The roar echoed off the walls.

As his gaze met his masters. A great fear built up in the back of Shiromirion's mind. "M...My lord... your sister..." he was cut off as Haruko gave another great roar.

"What about Ichiro?! Where is she?! I command you to tell me!!" His eyes shot a burning glare at the male sitting below him. The rage emitting from Haruko as enough to even reach Shiromirion mentally as he realized just how close Haruko was to going uber on his ass.

" She's... gone... M'lord..." His great dark eyes settled upon the blood stained floor as his master stood up, kneeling In front of the man who had lost his only sister.

Haruko collapsed, taking the ribbon from his vassal, clutching the small piece of charred, torn and stained silk to his chest, tears steadily streaming onto the front of his kimono. "No..." He sounded like a wounded animal as he spoke, "Not my Ichiro...Not my Ichi-chan..." His face was pale, eyes no longer sparkling.

"After the battle, I found Ichiro huddled next to the loner Sakura tree that grows on the four point... Your fathers Katana clutched in her bloodied claws...

"Some time after I had left her.. A scream had echoed in the night..."Shiromirion closed his eyes as that night un folded before him again, sending chills down his spine as the fear welled up in his chest again, memories replaying in his minds eye, " I found Ichiro face down on the mutilated ground, A gang of assassins surrounding her..." He hissed in detest "those clever bastards...they distracted me.. came at me in all directions.." He bit his lip as he to felt a small river of tears slipping down his cheeks, his eyes focused back on the ground "they left.. and your sister was gone..."

Haruko looked up, his eyes bloodshot, "Gone..."

-------------------------------------------------

Aya: finally finished it... god.. oh.. the describing how Ichiro was taken.. I had sadness and Sorrow on.. Gotta love Itunes

Ichiro: Wow.. Did Onii-san really cry that much..?

Aya: yeppers...

Haruko: I was worried...

Shiromirion: and you nearly killed me...

Haruko: Yep

Aya: anyways... I'ma hand this over to my editor now... Maybe He'll say something...

Ichiro: that kid's wierd...

Shiromirion: Shame he didn't add anything eh..?

Haruko: Yepz

Aya: just a tad... Anyways.. Read it.. fave it.. and Review it...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ichiro: well.. We're back.. Sorry.. Been busy..

Aya: and my writers block's been driving me crazy...

Shiromirion: well.. Its your fault for not doing any kind of writing in the past like.. Two weeks...

Aya: shut up..

Ichiro: well.. Brother's takin a break so.. You won't see him for a while..

Haruko: yeah well..

Aya: Anyways..

Kyo: Dog face number two Don't own SDK or anything...

Yukimura: -does the presentation thing-

Aya: anyways... Chapter four everyone.. Enjoy... This was written while I was on Writers block so if it sucks ass.. Don't Blame me..

------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four

"So.. As I was saying before I was so lovingly interrupted..," Yuya shot an icy glare at the still drunk form of Yukimura.

Ichiro smiled, her fangs gleaming in the firelight. "Please..Ask me anything,"

"Alright.. Who are you?"

"My name is Ichiro Shirosenshi."

"Where are you from?"

"Edo"

"How old are you?"

" One hundred eighteen"

"Interesting.. You only look like your Sasukes age!"

"It's a long story..."

" Would you hurry up, Dog-face?"

"Shut up, Kyo!"

"Make me, Dog-face number two!"

" _Hic!_ Marry me, Ichi-Chan!"

"Shut up! No I will not!"

"You're all Idiots.."

"Zip it, Sasuke!"

"How 'bout you make me!"

"Bring it, Kid!"

Sasuke lunged at Ichiro, aiming his fist at her face, his eyes burning with rage. As Ichiro easily side stepped his attack, her own foot connecting with his stomach.

Yukimura looked at the two, Still drunk. "_Hic!_ Gooooo Ichi-chaaaaaaaaan!!!!!!" his cheer echoed throughout he forest, birds scattering.

Both Kyo and Yuya Sweat dropped as they watched Ichiro and Sasuke wrestle on the ground, squishing flowers, bumping into trees and rocks, their bodied bruised from the tussle.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Yuya stormed over to the still fighting Ichiro and Sasuke, Pulling them apart roughly. "Both of you!" Her voice was very cold, her eyes like chips of ice in the arctic sea, "Stop this instant! Not only is it pissing me off but-," Kyo cut in with an array of very colourful language.

Ichiro and sasuke both shivered and sat back down as Kyo smirked.

"Anyways...Back to what I was saying before.." Yuya cleared her throat "May I ask.. What you are..? Some sort of Kenyou or something..?"

Ichiro Looked Puzzled, "No.. I'm a Wolf Demon.. What the fuck is a Kenyou?"

Sasuke leaned against a tree, staring cooly at his feet, "A Kenyou is like a demon.. But.. Once you've seen its true form.. You're dead..."

"Wait... I think I may know what you talking about.." Ichiro bit her lip uncertainly " Kyo..?"

"Yes.. Dog-face number tow.. I saved you from one of those." Kyo growled. His bad mood had returned.

"Those things are scary..."

"I agree fully..."

Aya: omg. Writers block.. KILLS!!

Ichiro: Poor you..

Shiromirion: why was I not in this chapter..?

Ichiro: Cause.. Yer Special...

Shiromirion: -Feels special-

Aya: anyways.. You know what to do... Fave.. Read.. And Review! Might post another chapter today If I get bored enough.. -Sighed-

Ichiro: We all love snow Days..

Yukimura: -Still drunk- YAYZ! She write with her _hic!_ Writers block!!

Aya: Shut up..

Everyone: -applauded-


	5. Chapter 5

Aya: WE'RE BACK!

Ichiro: well it's about fawking time!

Shiro: Yes I agree...

Kyo: ...

Aya: Alas.. Writers block has been.. dragging me down.. but.. Well.. I dunno.. Rae I love you! Thanks for the paper... 3

Ichiro: You're gonna have to send her this...

Aya: I know..

Yuki: anaways... a Few announcements

Shiromirion: Yeah.. Cause of Aya's Laziness...

Aya: OI! D

Shiromirion: anyways... She shortened my name... Cause she's lazy...

Ichiro: Ahem.. anyways.. Chapter five everyone! After.. I dunno.. Aya how long has it been?

Aya: ... a long time.. Maybe Three months...

Kyo: Anyways... Aya dun own nothing...

Aya: Kisetsu.. this chapters for you... 3 cause you never shaddup about wanting me to update...

--

Chapter 5

_My family has finally left me..._ So thought a very stressed Haruko as he made his way through the frenzied castle. Already, rumours about how Ichiro had disappeared were spreading like a wildfire in a strong wind. As the male sauntered through the ranks of demons, his attitude towards his sisters' disappearance began to stray from shock and depression to cold cut anger and the will to find her. Unaware of where his feet were taking him, Haruko wandered aimlessly around his castle, the occasional person stopping to sympathise over his large loss, to which Haruko brushed them aside. Finally his feet stopped, rooted to the ground infront of Ichiros' door. the lord sank to his knees, uttering a silent plea for her safe return. Only then did the dam of his emotions finally break loose. A savage roar erupted from Haruko as his body shook, hiccup sobs echoing through the silent and empty sone hallway.

At this same time, Shiro had been going about his nightly routine of getting a bath, dressing for sleeping and making sure his extremely small room was tidy and perfectly in order. A small four poster bed was pushed up into the top left hand corner of the room, a small sliver of moonlight falling upon the feather pillow resting just below the windowsill. Just as he grasped his covers to pull them back, Shiro stopped, his eyed widening. as if on instinct, he began dressing, pulling his best battle kimono from its hook on the wall. At his waist hung his katana, just below his breast plate. Reaching for his own hair tie, the male stopped again, his gaze falling upon the burnt and bloodied ribbon that had been found after Ichiro disappeared, the cloth resting upon his dresser. Shiros' expression quickly changed from a deep longing to anger and depression. A single thought raced in his mind as the silken ribbon met his shallow pocket.

Haruko stood up, still clad in his battle uniform from the previous day. The depression and shock preventing him from doing anything other than moping and sinking even deeper into depression. Growling, the lord stood up, brushing the still flowing tears from his cheeks and spinning on his right heel, racing towards the great double doors of the lonely and silent castle.

"Sir!" A barky call brought lord Haruko from his dreamland of running outside and finding Ichiro settled up in her favourite tree yelling "Ha! Made you look, Brother!" causing the male to collide head on with the wooden doors. "Look.. Out..?" Shiro skidded from his sprint into a stop, his foot lightly meeting the doors as the hinges squealed in protest. His eyebrow lifted "How strange.. One hard thump from a guy running into it wont make it open but a soft light tap will make the hinges squeal and open... Well that's new.."

"Enough, Shiro!" Lord Haruko had managed to scramble bact to his feet, nursing a bloodied nose as he brushed a vast collection of dust bunnies from the front of his robe and cloak that billowed around his ankles. A worried gleam in Harukos' eye was quickly overrun by pure anger and hatred.

Shiros' back met the cool stone wall as he backed up, not wishing to face his masters wrath for a second time. Haruko was usually calm but when he snapped, the storm of emotions raged until the body that had kept them bottled up for so long collapsed from exhaustion. As soon as it had appeared, the gleam of anger had disappeared from Harukos' eye, replaced once again by determination. The young male blinked, a cool breeze from the open door making his blackened hair waver in the wind. "Oh don't even tell me we're gonna–"

Haruko nodded, his lips curling into a bloody smirk, exposing a pair of glittering fangs.

"B-But..." the warrior was cut off as his master proceeded to drag his vassal out the door and into the night, stopping only to give the front door a solid kick for his bloody nose. The night was cold, the moon bright just as it had been on the night of Ichiros disappearance.

--

Aya: Finally.. Finished...

Ichiro: yep...

Shiro: Key word.. Finally..

Aya: oh shaddup...

Kyo: well.. I better be in the next chapter, Dog face number two..

Aya: yeah yeah... Sure Princess.. You're not.. -.-

Yukimura: ah well...

Aya: So, you're not drunk anymore..?

Yukimura: Nope..!

Ichiro: Wow...

Haruko: God.. I hate my life..

Ichiro: I hate it too..

Aya: Now... I've updated... let the block come! D I've started chapter six.. Today... Wrote this a few days back...

Shiro: You know what to do...

Ichiro: read it!

Haruko: Fave it!

Everyone: And Review it!


	6. Chapter 6

Aya: Meow...

Ichiro: I think she finally went insane...

Shiro: I agree... Poor thing..

Kyo: Hmm.. Shall I speak..? or shall I.. Fuck it... Yuki start Talking.

Yukimura: No! Let Benny talk!

Kyo: Yuki. He's not here yet! Dumb fucker...

Yukimura: then... Akira! The Blind boy!

Akira: what about me..?

Aya: -Rocks back and forth in a corner-

Ichiro: She lost it...

Haruko: Yep.. Anyways.. I'll talk... Just a lot of announcements.. What is this shit she has on...

Ichiro: I believe that's the first Naruto opening...

Haruko: -changes to Cherry - Yui-

Ichiro: that's a Good song...

Haruko: I know.. Anyways.. On to what I was gonna say... Due to Ayas poorness... Her internet has been disconnected... and as of late... this is... I dunno.. How are we gonna get this to Alexas..? anyways.. Yes.. Aya has lost her internet so Updates will be scarce until her mom can get off her lazy bum and get some Money. Second order... Her writers block is staring to return.. And she has no clue weather to put a chapter under this.. Probably will... Next on the list... Her schoolwork is also getting in the way.. Overdue projects.. The last few weeks of school.. She's gonna be working hard.. Right Aya?

Aya: -Still rocking back and forth-

Haruko: Good Girl

Kyo: and her iPod got busted... Gods.. This is almost a page...

Yuya: Wow... I went Quiet.. For once.. Anyways... Skip the disclaimers.. Aya start writing and make this chapter count for god sakes!

Aya: dun wanna...

Kyo: -Growls and Straps her to her computer chair-

Cadiz: Kinky!!

Kyo: Go away! -Hiss- You come in later! Gods We've reached a page.. Better get writing... Ah well...

Cadiz: Neyh! Chapter six! From a very depressed Ay... -Changes the song to Cage -Dir en Grey- Aya!

Kyo: Oh.. By the way.. She started typing the chapter a second ago.. She's out of it.. Started putting her name instead of Ichiro's.. Maybe I'll Write it..

Ichiro: Gods Kyo...

Aya: Another note.. I betcha this is gonna be Ooc for all Characters now.. So Don't even bother to flame me... -Sings the First Blood+ opening-

Ichiro: well that was short...

Aya: Shaddup.. I feel like aumah Puke... so let me sing horribly and short songs.. Bah... I Shall sing Still doll! Buwhahahahahahaha!! -continues to laugh Evilly until she has to sing-

--

Chapter Six

_How many days has it been...? _Ichiro sighed heavily as she hoisted a large pack onto her back, knees buckling under the intense weight of the combined belongings of Kyo, Yuya and party.The leaves on the trees still hadn't began to bloom and, by her estimated time of being here -_Wherever here was, _She quickly though to herself- the snow back at home was just beginning to melt away. A sudden pang of homesickness wormed its way into her mind. The way Haruko always woke her early even on Saturdays even when there was no work to be done, Training with Shiro, Fishing out on the lake and other such activities. The girls thoughts strayed to Shiro. His form when they spared, how his chest was toned and tanned from staying out in the sun during the dry season. Just the thought of her master was enough to make the daydreaming female go bright red, which was enough to make Yuya look back and suppress a small giggle.

"And what might our young companion be thinking about?" Yuya smiled slightly as Ichiros' cheeks flushed redder at her words. _Couldn't be the heat though, _the bounty hunter though, pushing a strand of blonde hair from her eyes _not hot enough for that yet... unless..._ "Do you miss someone?"

Ichiro froze as her heart skipped a beat. Kyo and the others turned their gaze to her. "Her, miss someone?" Kyo's voice was dripping with sarcasm and scorn as he stared at the female. " Doesn't really look like the type to care about anyone other than herself now does she, Sasuke, Yukimura?" Sasuke shook his head but Yukimura blinked in an incoherent way .

"Just because she may seem selfish..." Yukimura rolled the words carefully on his tongue, not wishing ti upset Ichiro further with harsh comments, "that doesn't really mean she can't care for others..." The words were out of his mouth before the man had time to prevent their escape. " No-Not that I care or anything..." An audible sigh left Yuya at his words, her tongue plastered to the roof of her mouth not trusting herself to speak..

Ichiro glared at Yukimura as she hoisted her pack higher, resuming her march across the bare landscape that stretched out in front of her. With every step, the luggage seemed to increase in weight by a good fifty or so tonnes. Small beads of perspiration dripped down from her nose as they walked farther and farther into the wasteland that was Japan. _Why... Why why why why why...?_

"Why are we all sooo quiet?" Yukimura looked back at the group as he noticed the deathly silence that surrounded his comrades "It's depressing! Oh!! I know!" the sake bottle he had managed to barter off a traveling merchant was clutched strongly in his hand. Ichiro and Sasukes' attempt to deprive Yukimura of Sake had failed. Epic Fail.

Kyo put a hand to his forehead, uttering a long stream of curses for not taking away the Sake for himself. " What.. What should we do...?" His spirit had been crushed by the extreme very early spring heat. Epic Fail once again.

Yukimura giggled cutely, settling next to Ichiro who had only just shrugged off the large I-Can-Hardly-lift-this-why-am-I-Carrying-this-ginormus-thing Bag that had been strapped to her back. " I was thinking we could play That weird Truth or Dare Game that Yuya-Han was telling me about." His teeth sparkled as the male smiled brightly, cheeks flushed from the amount of alcohol in his system.

"Gods, Yuki..." Yuya sighed, falling to her knees and looking up to him. The look on her face was one of fear and a small amount of amusement. "Kyo?" she looked to Kyo, her voice ringing out clearly.

" I don't give a shit.. Go uber if you want to go uber..." The dull recognition was shallow as he sat up a little bit straighter. Yuya sparked a fire with a piece of flint and dry wood and the group of Sasuke, Kyo, Yukimura, Yuya and Ichiro.

"Alright!" Yukimura practically bounced over to the fire to sit down before turning to Kyo. " Alright! Kyo! Kyo Kyo Kyo Kyo!!"

"What!?" Kyo roared, his eyes flashing.

"Truth or dare?"

"Fucking Grumbles and a fucking twitch to add... Truth I guess..." Kyo fell onto his back, a large sigh escaping him as a broad smile played across Yukimura's face.

"Hmmmm! Be honest! Is it true that you... Love Yuya-Han?!" Yukimura clasped a hand to his mouth, not before he finished downing the giant Sake bottle that sat beside him. The look that appeared on Kyos' face was answer enough. "A-Alright!" The males words were choked and broken as laughter threatened to make him go crazy.

Ichiro sighed, laying herself on the ground, Turning her back to the party. She wanted to go home. Not in a second. Not in a week. She wanted home now. The female longed for the feeling of silken sheets on her body, A warm bath, Clean clothes. Just the though was enough to make Ichiros' mouth water before remembering Kyozumis' cooking. Roast pork marinaded in red wine with a side of steaming veggies. To make matters worst, quite simply she missed Shiro.

Yukimura giggled," Alright, Ichi!" He let out a loud giggle, "Truth or dare?" Ichiro looked back at him before sighing, an obvious 'I really don't care right now' indicator. Yukimura missed that fact and crowed happily. "I DARE you to sing a random Disney song with Kyo!"

This remark was greeted with two sides. Pure un-cut hatred and rage from both victims and pure joy and laughter from Yuya and Yukimura. "Sing 'A whole new world!'" Yuya requested as Kyo and Ichiro grumbled, ready to start.

( Authors note: I'm sleepy.. And Just watched Aladdin.. NO FLAMING! RAWR!)

"I can show you the world. Shining, shimmering, Splened. Tell me Princess now when did you last let your heart decide?" The words and Music flowed from Kyo, his face bright red. " I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder. Over side-ways and under on a magic carpet ride. A whole new world! A new fantastic point of view! No one to tell us no, or where to go. Or say we're only dreaming." Kyo Finished but sighed as Ichiro Replied.

" A whole new world! A dazzling place I never knew. But when Im way up here, it's crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world with you." Ichiro glared, her playfulness given away by the small smirk on her face.

"Now I'm in a whole new world with you."

"Unbelievable sights. Indescribable feeling. Soaring tauntling revealing through an endless diamond sky. A whole new world!"

"Don't you dare close your eyes!"

"A hundred thousand things to see!"

"Hold your breath it gets better!"

"I'm like a shooting star! I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be!"

"A whole new world!"

"Every turn a surprise!"

"With new horizons to precede"

"Every moment reds letter" (Alas.. If you know this line for sure.. Tell me please as I was unsure...)

Both their voices joined as the song neared it's close.

"I'll chase them anywhere. There's time to spare.! Let me share this whole new world with you."

Kyo smiled slightly, steely I-Want-To-Kill-You gleam in his eyes again. "A whole new world."

Ichiro echoed. "A whole new world."

"That's where we'll be."

"That's where we'll be."

"A thrilling chase."

"A wondrous place."

They both finished "For you and me."

A round of applause rang out as both people sat back down, faced flushed bright red. The fire had burned down during their performance and left nothing but a bed of coals. "Wonderful Kyo.." Yuya yawned before curling up next to Yukimura who had long since fallen asleep. Ichiro followed suit, cuddling up to the closest person to her. Kyo, who let out another exasperated sigh, stroking the small girls hair before he to fell into a deep slumber.

--

Aya: that only took me a long time to Type..

Kyo: We're nearing page Five already...

Yukimura: YAY! -danced to numa numa-

Yuya: Interesting chapter...

Aya: Yep.. They sang.. Disney

Cadiz: You went on a Disney spree the past two weeks...

Aya: ugh.. Go away.. You come in next chapter I think.. Ah well..

Cadiz: Nawh.. I shall stay! RAWR!

Aya: help me.. Pwease...

Cadiz: -changed the song to Caramelldansen-

Everyone: -stands up and gets Ready-

Aya: Here we go...

Everyone: -Started doing the Caramelldansen-

Kyo: anyways... -Dancing-

Yuya: Read it! -Dances-

Yukimura: Review it! -Giggled and Danced-

Cadiz: AND FAVE IT!! -Twirled around-

Aya: And if I get this up.. You better be fucking thankful.. Now.. CARAMELLDANSEN! -Danced-

( Two days later...)

Aya: Les Yawn...

Ichiro: Still no luck getting this thing on a disk..?

Aya: nope...

Ichiro: Well.. Damn... Anyways... another announcement.. We're just gonna keep adding to this from now on until she posts finally...

Aya: I want Ice-Cream...

Ichiro: Because Aya is Lazy.. She's stuck in homework Lunch until she finishes her Project that is.. Two or so weeks over due..

Aya: Probably copy all this down onto paper.. Type it up at school then Post it...

Ichiro: Meh.. Anyways.. News final... P

(Some number of weeks / months later! July 5th 2008)

Aya: WOO!! Gonna post this today!

Kyo: Finally..

Yuki: At Alexas!

Cadiz: Haii! Well.. THERE! She finished!

Aya: Yep... Well.. I lost my net.. But.. Mum got her Job back! So In the next month I Should get my internet back and Update more often

Haruko: She's started to call me Haruka.. -.- Damn Tactics...

Aya: -Le sigh.- Alas.. Anyways.. My updates are still gonna be slow for now but hopefully I'll update more often!

Everyone: Ja ne!!

Aya: -sneaked back.- lawl... anyways.. Not to finish of a to happy note but.. I lost chapter 7.. So it may be late.. I'm hoping to have up to chapter 8 up by the end of the summer. If I dun have a chance to, Blame Aliant and the Government.. Fucking people.. Stealin' Jobs.. Kisetsu this was for you


End file.
